1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a capacitive measuring sensor for the measuring of distances between the capacitive measuring sensor and a conductive material. Herein, the capacitive measuring sensor will register steady changes in thickness as well as the position of the edges forming the borders of the conductive material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The West German Auslegeschrift No. 24 48 205, describes a capacitive sensor for a filling-level gauge, in which a probe electrode reaches into the space to be gauged. By the material filled in, the field of the probe electrode is deformed relative to its state without filled material. The relations of capacitances are changed thereby and are displayed in an evaluating circuit. Due to insufficient shielding, the capacitive probe is unsuitable for the gauging of smaller distances between the probe electrode.
A special shielding device for multiple-track magnetic heads, during signal recording and/or reproduction is described in the East German Pat. No. 129 940. The shielding there consists of a combination of electrically conductive and non-conductive strata, forming the shielding plates, and of a field-deformation plate, common to all magnet systems. The shielding plates are located herein between the individual magnet systems and increase the crosstalk attenuation.
It would be advantageous to create a capacitive measuring sensor, suitable for the recognition and pick-up of small capacitive differences between the capacitive measuring sensor and a conductive material. The measuring sensor should also be of simple construction and should have a small measuring area.